


Fortunate Little Misfortune

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Little Misfortune, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Mr. Voice, Benjamin the Fox Is A Good Fox, Choices, Confused Little Misfortune, Evil For Goodness Sake, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Lesser Evil, Little Misfortune Loves Her Glitter, Little Misfortune Loves Stony, Little Misfortune Swears, Most of the time, Mr. Voice Is A Good Dad, Mr. Voice Is My Narrator For Today, Mr. Voice Is So Done, Mute Benjamin the Fox, My Interpretation Of The Game, One-Sided Attraction, Open to Interpretation, Or Is He Not?, Reader-Interactive, Slow To Update, Threats of Violence, Who's Evil?, hopefully, i guess, kind of, of course, some violence, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez has to go on a mission to find her eternal happiness. Will she be fortunate enough to find what she's searching for, or will it all be a misfortune at the end? You see how you will see it as the reader/voter. Or you can just be the reader.





	1. Starting The Game

Little Misfortune is a girl with a great personality and a heart of gold. Everything around her, however, is reminiscent of complete misfortune. For that, she tends to sprinkle glitter all over things just to make them look better. It makes her heart feel good. Glitter may be her greatest power, but _ ugh. _ I _ hate _ glitter.

“I love glitter, Mr. Voice! Sprinkle here, sprinkle there. It makes me feel warm inside, heheh.”

Yes, I know you do, Misfortune. Nevertheless, we have got to continue playing my game. Alright, how about we go on a train to the other side of town. Once we’re there, we can perhaps search for your eternal happiness through stores and such.

“Oohoo! That sounds like loads of fun! I love trains, ohuhu!”

Good. It may take a while, so bear with me.

“Okay.”

…

… Hey, uh, you there on the other side of the screen. I have to tell you something _ very _ important. At the end of my game, Little Misfortune will have to make a very big, important decision. She will only get two choices. Once you make it there, you will have to choose _ very wisely _ for her sake. Please keep that in mind, okay? Okay. Well, I better return to her so she won’t get too suspicious. We wouldn’t want that now, would we? Alright, let’s proceed onto my game…

…

“I love coloring books. They always keep me busy.”

Misfortune, we seem to be getting close to our destination. I suggest you put that book away so you will not lose it.

“Oh, okay, Mr. Voice. I’m puttin’ it~- away!~”

Um, Misfortune… why are you placing it under your hat?

“What?”

Little Misfortune! _ I said _ why are you depositing that book in your hat?

“That’s cause I never take my hat off. I don’t have a backpack or anythin’.”

_ Hmm _ … she’s right. She never takes her hat off. Not even once… _ hm. _

“Who are you talking to?”

Nobody. Let’s just continue on my game. We seem to be here now. Let’s get out of that train so we can go walk around the town for a bit. The eternal happiness has to be hidden in one of those stores. We should check out the one store that looks the most suspicious first.

“Nice, oohuhu!”

_ Misfortune _, make sure you don’t get too distracted by any toys? Alright?

“Okay, okay. No distractions.’’

Good. Now, on we go.

“Wow! This one is _ huge! _”

Oh, this store may take too much time to search through. I suggest we find a small store first.

“Okay. Small it is!”

This one doesn’t look too bad. Well, it is the smallest store in this town, after all.

“Oh lookie! A fox plushie! It looks just like Benjamin!”

_ Misfortune _, what did I tell you?

“No lookie.”

Aw, don’t make such a pout like that. I am certain you will be _ very _ appeased once you find your eternal happiness.

“Really?”

_ Of course. _ Alright, this store doesn’t have your eternal happiness. We should move onto another one.

“Okay. I’m movin’ on.~ I’m movin’ it.~”

Um… Misfortune… we just went in that store.

“I wanna go in this one so I won’t forget it.”

_ Ugh… _ whatever you say, Misfortune. Promise you won’t get distracted by anything in this one?

“Don’t worry, Mr. Voice. I won’t. I am Little Misfortune! Little Misfortune will win her mission! Heheh!”

Indeed you will, my dear child. _ Indeed. You. Will. _

“Mr. Voice, I love how big this store is!”

Well, I believe otherwise.

“Woah! Another fox plushie! Ooo, what should I do? What should I do?”

  1. Avoid the plushie and continue on finding the eternal happiness.
  2. Go up to it and admire it, then leave it and continue on.
  3. Go up to it and steal it.
  4. Beg to Mr. Voice for the plushie.


	2. Still Trying To Find The Eternal Happiness

_ “Mr. Voooice?” _

Oh god, please don’t tell me it’s  _ about that fox plushie _ -

“ _ Pleeeease? _ Can I please have him? He looks just like Benjamin!”

_ No _ , Misfortune. You are  _ not _ having that fox.

“ _ Please? _ Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?”

No Misfortune, and that’s  _ final. _

“ _ Awww _ … *Sniffs*”

…  _ Ugh, fine! _ You can have that damn  _ smelly _ fox plushie! But only on one condition…

“Oooh! What’s that?”

Do not, and I repeat,  _ do not _ talk about that plushie the whole rest of our game. Perhaps you can keep that plushie under your hat along with your color book.  _ Deal? _

“Deal! Oohuhu!”

Good.

“But Mr. Voice, I have no money. How am I going to get that plushie for myself?”

Hmmm… you may not have money on you, but  _ hey! _ What’s that paper flowing down in front of you?

“Oh, Mr. Voice… it can’t be. You can’t hurt a little lady like me so much.”

I think it  _ is _ a dollar bill! One dollar should be enough to buy that plushie. Go on, Little Misfortune. Have fun with what you have at this compelling moment.

“Oohuhu, Mr. Voice! You are the best!”

…

… There she goes. She just can’t wait to get what she truly desires. However, that obsession she has with that fox worries me, whoever you are on the other side. Hopefully, we can solve this conundrum together and get poor Little Misfortune out of this scary world she lives in. I doubt much luck will come for her if she  _ really _ ends up falling with that fox. Alright, sh! Here she comes!

…

“Oohuhu! This is the best day of my life!”

Alright, Misfortune. Are we finished here? This was the last area we checked here and there is no sign of the eternal happiness.

“Yes. I am done and now mini Benjamin will be kept safe in my hat.”

Good. Hopefully I won’t hear much about him after this… I doubt I will…

“I promise I will keep him in my head, Mr. Voice. I wish we could do a pinky promise so I am sure I will be able to remember it.”

Here.

“ _ Whoa! _ That’s a  _ long _ pinky you have there! Oohuhu! There! We’ve done the pinky promise. Now, the mission must go on!”

W-Well… it is more like a game.  _ Agh _ , let’s just check out the other stores now.

“So many stores, so little time.”

Heh, that is the first logical statement you’ve said all day.

“Hehe, thank you.”

…

*Ahem* Well, u-um… Misfortune?

“Yes, Mr. Voice?”

I think you better stop walking.

“Why?”

Because… well… u-uh, you dropped your stupid little fox plushie!

“Oh! Oohuhu! Imma go get it.”

_ Ugh _ , please do. I promised I wouldn’t talk about it, but the temptation was too great to resist.

“Thanks, Mr. Voice! You are my new hero! Oohuhu!”

U-Um, Misfortune? I don’t think I would ever consider myself as such-

“SHADANN!~ Happiness to Mr. Voice!”

Eh, thank you, Misfortune. Alright, let’s continue on before we end up forgetting what we’re doing.

“Yes, yes. The stores.”

Alright, I suggest we go in that small one.

“Oh, it looks a little creepy.~ I don’t think I trust this one.”

Well, a small store would be a quicker process to finding that happiness.

“Big stores are cooler.”

Misfortune, that small one seems to look quite abandoned if I do say so myself.

“That’s what’s creepy about it. I’m not sure what could be lurking within that store.”

Okay, Misfortune. Choose whatever you feel like.  _ Ugh. _

…

…

Misfortune, we’ve checked out all the stores. There is no eternal happiness anywhere. Perhaps it could be hiding in your home and we just didn’t know it.

“I  _ do _ want to go back home.”

Great. Then it’s a perfect deal.

…

…

Well, Misfortune, we’re here. We should check in the kitchen first.

“There’s my dad’s leftover bottles of beer!”

_ Misfortune! _ Don’t touch that vile thing! You don’t know where that’s  _ been! _

“But Mr. Voice, it’s only a beer bottle. It’s a normal thing to have here.”

That doesn’t make it any less worse for you touching it. Let go of it  _ now. _

“I don’t see the harm in it.”

_ Misfortune! _ Don’t you  _ dare _ take it’s remains! I’m warning you!

“Oh, what should I do?”

  1. Leave it behind and move on.
  2. Mock Mr. Voice about it.
  3. Take it with you and avoid him whilst continuing on the game.
  4. Take it and smash it on the ground.


	3. Happiness Has Been Found!

“Nah, I suppose we have more important things to do. I will leave them behind, Mr. Voice.”

Good choice. I was afraid something could’ve happened if you went through with it.

“Where could the happiness be?”

Perhaps you should look in every closet and drawer of the house first before doing anything else. Those are the easiest places to look into anyways.

“Good idea!”

…

… It seems that the happiness still hasn’t been found yet.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Voice! I’m looking! I’m looking!”

Yeah, we  _ definitely _ need to find your happiness. At least sooner than later.

“I’m checking under all the beds.”

Good call. It would be best to check in as many areas as possible. We  _ cannot  _ miss its presence.

“I’m bending over~- looking under~-  _ theee beeed!~ _ ”

Hm, you should become a singer someday.

“Oh really, Mr. Voice? Thank you so much! Oohuhu!”

You’re welcome, Misfortune.

…

“ _ Ooooh! _ I can’t find it  _ anywhere! _ ”

… Misfortune, you forgot to check under your bed.

“Oh, okay!”

…

“*gasps* Oh my god, i-is that...?”

The Eternal Happiness? Yes, Misfortune! You found it!

“So I can just open it?”

You might as well. Who knows what could be in there?

…

“Whoa! Someone soft and furry took it out of my hand!”

Is it that darn fox again?

“It’s Benjamin! Hi, Benji!~”

_ No _ , Misfortune! This isn’t the time to adore that vermin fox! Get your happiness back. You have warranted yourself enough credit to deserve that kind of gift, even if you’re handing it to your mother.  _ Get him! _

“*huffs and gasps* Oh, I’m chasing him real good! I will get that happiness back! I’m sure of it!”

There, that’s the spirit! Make sure you don’t lose him.

“*gasps* Oh, he’s too fast! I may lose him!”

Don’t you  _ dare _ let your lungs stop you. Your happiness is more important than anything in this world. Never forget that. I don’t want you to lose everything.

“*gasps* I’m getting closer! He seems to be getting trapped in this big building!”

_ Ooo _ , if it weren’t for that fox and his selfish deeds, then you wouldn’t be in this  _ mess! _

“I got him trapped, Mr. Voice! *gasps*”

Good! That’s what he gets for messing with your fortune!

“Benjamin, I am very disappointed in you! I thought I could trust you! Give my happiness back to me!”

Get it back in any way you can! I only hope you don’t get hurt in the process.

“ _ Oooh! _ What should I do? What should I do?”

  1. Fight Benjamin head-on.
  2. Flee from the fox and decipher a different way to do it.
  3. Plead for it to Benjamin.
  4. Ask for Mr. Voice’s help.


	4. Sometimes You Have To Worry About It Later

“Benjamin, please give my happiness back to me! It is the only thing that matters in the whole world to me because it could save me and my family’s lives! We all are sad and struggling a lot and we just want everything to be better. Please, Benji… give it to me.”

Make sure he gives in, Little Misfortune.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Voice. I got it! I got it!...  _ oof! _ ”

*Gasps* How  _ dare _ he push you aside in that manner! Chase and take that happiness from that conniving fox before it’s too late!

“ _ Ow… Benji? _ Why are you doing this?”

That fox will not make  _ any _ justifications for his vile actions. He only cares about his own duties and doesn’t take anyone else’s feelings into consideration. If it means having to get physical with that wild animal…  _ then so be it. _

“*Gasps* I’m gonna get him again. Just you watch, Mr. Voice.”

Alright… whatever it takes. You need it just as much as anyone else would.

…

“Oh no! I’m losing him! *Gasps*”

_ Ugh, forget it. _ Maybe we will come across his presence again sometime in the future. Who knows what may happen next?

“ _ Oooh! _ I am so disappointed with Benjamin! I thought he would be better, but I guess I was wrong. *Sighs*”

Yes, Misfortune. I  _ told _ you he wouldn’t be trustworthy. What did you think would happen?

“Maybe he would’ve understood my feelings and we could’ve became friends for an eternity. Hehe, like the eternal happiness!”

Sadly, life can sometimes be never fair no matter how hard we try. Perhaps we should have a bit of a break.

“Okay!”

…

Um, Misfortune? Wouldn’t taking a bus be quicker to get to a destination?

“Shush, Mr. Voice. I know what I’m doing!”

_ Ugh… _

…

…

“Yay! We’re almost there!”

Good. Well, before we make it to our new location, I want to ask you a few questions.

“Okay, okay. Questions.”

Make sure you answer with full confidence and veracity.

“Okay, okay. Full confidence and whatever that other word was.”

Alright. Are you enjoying the game so far?

  1. Yes! It is perfect!
  2. Yes and it is very weird… but I like it!
  3. It's fine either way.
  4. No. It is too confusing and out of the ordinary.
  5. No! It sucks!

Who do you trust the most thus far?

  1. Mr. Voice
  2. Benjamin
  3. Misfortune
  4. Stony The Stone
  5. Eternal Happiness
  6. Mom
  7. Dad
  8. The Fox Plushie

Lastly, what do you think that eternal happiness contains?

  1. God
  2. Eternal Happiness(Lol)
  3. The Truth
  4. … I Don’t Know
  5. Medicine For Mom


	5. Let's Just All Take A Break

“Oh yes, Mr. Voice! The game is very fun, but it can be very weird sometimes.”

*Chuckles* Likewise, Misfortune.

“I do like Stony The Stone. He has always protected me from the scary monsters in the dark, but I think I’d have to choose the fox plushie. The toy reminds me a lot of Benjamin. It looks so cute just like Benji!~ Ooh, I like that in a fox.~”

_ Misfortune. _ Didn’t I tell you to not talk about that damn plushie again? Do I need to be rid of it?

“ _ No, Mr. Voice! Don’t! _ The toy is everything I need right now! Please don’t take him from me!*Sobs*”

…

…  _ Ugh, fine! _ You’ll only get one last chance.  _ Deal? _

“Deal!*Sniffs*”

…  _ Well? _ Are you going to answer the last question?

“O-Oh, okay. I think the eternal happiness contains the truth.”

What truth?

“Well… uh… maybe it holds the truth about me. Or maybe my mommy. I’m not sure.”

Hm, interesting. Thank you for answering honestly. Well, it seems that we’re… in a  _ park? _

“I came here because mommy only took me once. I want to stay here for a while, Mr. Voice.”

It is our break for now. Do whatever you please. Just don’t do anything stupid or out of the ordinary in front of everyone.

“Okay, okay. No stupid or out of the ordinary.”

Good.

“Everything looks so fun here! Ehehe! There’s so many choices to choose from. I don’t know which one is funner.”

You mean  _ more fun? _

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Funner.”

… *Groans* Anyways, you’re going to have to choose two out of the six choices of the playground set. You will also choose one out of three choices with who you’d want to play with. We will need to continue on soon. Does that seem fair for you, Little Misfortune?

“Yes, yes. It’s totally fair.”

Alright. So, which two out of the six ones you want to play on?

  1. The Swings
  2. The Slides
  3. The Carousel
  4. The Merry-Go-Round
  5. The See-Saw
  6. The Tubes

Who would you want to play with?

  1. Mr. Voice
  2. The Fox Plushie
  3. Stony The Stone
  4. By Myself


	6. Playground Time!

“I choose swings, see-saw, and you!”

Wait… you choose  _ me? _

“Yeah!”

Um… Alright. So… do I just  _ physically _ join you? Or do I only allow my voice to be with you?

“Oooh! I  _ do _ want to see what you look like…”

_ So _ … is it a yes or a no?

“Yes.”

…

“Woah. Those are some heavy footsteps I hear!”

Yes… that’s me.

“WOAH!  _ Oooh, fancyyy.~ _ ”

Well… that  _ is _ one way to react about my image.

“SHADANN!~ Happiness to us and the playground! *Throws glitter and nervously giggles*”

Great. Anyways, let’s start on the see-saw first.

“Okay, Mr. Voice!”

You can sit on that side while I sit here.

“Okay, okay. I sit here and you sit there.”

Woah, Misfortune! Here, I got you!

“AHHH! Oh, why am I in your arms, Mr. Voice?”

It seems you have forgotten that the see-saw is impossible to use with someone as big as me. I could be at least a thousand pounds more than you.

“Oh… I did forget.”

Yes, you did. At this point, you couldn’t even use the see-saw by yourself. You would need one other person with you at just around the same weight and height as you. So, no. The see-saw is a big no-no.

“Okay, okay. No more see-saw. No-no see-saw.”

Now, we can proceed onto the swings.

“Oooh! Can I go on one first?”

Of course. This is mainly  _ your _ break, after all. Do whatever pleases you.

“Okay.”

…

“Mr. Voice, why aren’t you joining me?”

… Swings make serious people like me look ridiculous and pathetic on them.

“You will always look serious to me, Mr. Voice. Don’t let a swing take you down!”

… Well, when you say it like  _ that _ , it makes me want to defeat that challenge. Alright, I’ll join you. It’ll be a very fast swing, though. I will only do it once. Okay?

“Okay.”

…

“WEEE! I’M SWINGING AROUND AND AROUND! UP AND DOWN!”

MISFORTUNE! HOLD ON!

“OOF!”

Haha, Misfortune! Are you okay?

“Ugh, I think I’m okay now.”

I think my swinging caused your swing to lose control.

“It was fun, though!”

Here, let me get off and check on you.

…

You seem just fine.

“Well, I  _ am _ a little lady. Little Lady Misfortune.”

Hence why you need to be more protected. However, you  _ can _ take many, many falls… hm.

“That’s ‘cause I’m a little lady. Little ladies can take every fall.”

Perhaps. They. Can. Alright, I am going to have to stay back in incognito mode. Our break is officially over.

“But Mr. Voooice! Why can’t you stay out in the open?”

Because,  _ Little Misfortune _ , we  _ still _ have to find that fox. My appearance could give us away quite easily.

“But you look so much cooler than I thought you would be!  _ Pleeease _ stay out!  _ Pleeease?~ _ ”

Ummm…

“Pleeease?”

Alright, than this should require a choice to be made.

“Okay, okay. Choices.”

Let’s see if you can convince me to remain by your side for the rest of the game. Deal?

“Deal, Mr. Voice! I choose deal!”

Affirmative. Which choice seems the most valid to convince me?

  1. You look great and scary. That will stop Benjamin from doing his mission.
  2. … I have to admit a little something. I am very lonely. I need a bit more support to be able to live a good and fun life. And for the game.
  3. Stony The Stone needs an extra friend by his side.
  4. You can stay hidden if you want. I don’t care.
  5. … You care about me. You need to, Mr. Voice!
  6. … 


	7. Some Generosity Can Go A Long Way

“... Mr. Voice?”

… Yes, Misfortune?

“... I have to admit a little something. I am very lonely. I always was. My mommy loved me, but she never gave me enough attention. My daddy rarely talked to me. If you are going to leave, I would feel very sad. I can’t handle another person leaving me no more. Please, Mr. Voice! I want you to stay by my side. I want to live a better life now. I want this game to be special for me and soon for my mommy. Please?”

…

“ _ Please _ , Mr. Voice!  _ Please _ don’t leave me no more!*sobs*”

_ Little Misfortune! _ Don’t worry, calm yourself.

“*sniffs* I-I’m sorry, Mr. Voice. This was supposed to be fun, not sad.”

No, no,  _ no _ . Don’t apologize. None of this has  _ ever _ been your fault. I should’ve been a little more considerate towards your feelings. I should’ve known that me being there for you is what you’ve always needed. Your past was  _ unforgivable _ .

“W-Was it because I was born? I feel like my parents hate me a little bit sometimes, you know?”

_ Oooh _ , trust me. I. Would. Know.

“Then, do you promise you won’t leave me?”

Never.

“Forever?”

_ Forever. _

“*Giggles*  _ Yay! _ Happiness to us again!*Throws glitter all over both of them*”

_ Phew _ , good. Alright, are you ready to proceed?

“Yeah!”

Then let’s find that horrid fox so happiness can be brought into your family for an eternity.

“Hehe. Eternity. Eternal Happiness.”

_ Exactly. _ Follow me. I know where to go next.

“Okay.”

…

Well, we seem to be almost there… wait, what is it you’re holding in your hand?

“Stony The Stone. He’s feeling a little sad right now. I need to hold him for a little while.”

Why is he feeling sad?

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I feel sad.”

Maybe. Maybe not.

…

“Um, Mr. Voice? Where are we going?”

… Hm, it seems I’ve lost my way.

“What!? How!?”

I don’t know. Well, it looks like we have a choice in front of us.

“Oooh! You’re right!”

We either can go left, straight-forward, or right.

“What do those signs say?”

The left one says… well… ‘quietus’, straight says…  _ oh god _ … ‘anilinctus’, and the right says… ‘lotus’. Now,  _ remember this _ . Which area is more likely for a fox to enter in? Your choice  _ really _ matters now.

“Okay, okay. Choice matters now.”

Well… I mean, choices always matter. But this one is way more crucial than most. You need to be a bit educated with this one. Are you  _ sure _ you’re ready to choose?

“Yes! I am.”

…  _ Okay. _ Where do  _ you _ think the fox escaped through?

  1. ‘Quietus’
  2. ‘Anilinctus’
  3. ‘Lotus’


	8. Sly Fox In The Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for taking so long continuing on this story. I am getting used to living through adulthood so it has taken me quite a long time to returning back to writing. Hopefully, you all can understand.

"I think he escaped through the room that looks like a garden."

You think so? Does that seem the most logical to you?

"Yeah, Mr. Voice!"

Alright. Misfortune, hold my hand if anything suspicious happens once we enter the room. If you hear any eerie sounds, stay by my side at _ all _ times. Do _ not _ follow any sounds we may hear. Understood?

"Yes!"

Okay. Well, here goes nothing.

…

…

"_ Wow! _ These flowers are so pretty!"

Indeed. The sight of them can be mesmerizing at times if the mood is right.

"Ohuhu! So pretty!"

Yes. Anyways, does anything seem off to you in here?

"There is a little mess of leaves over there."

Then let's go check it out.

…

Hm… there's also broken pottery mixed within the leaves and leftover Lotus petals. The fox has certainly sped through here, no doubt about that.

"_ Ooh. _ I would feel bad for him being so scared if he didn't take my eternal happiness with him."

*CLANK*

"Oh no! Is that Benjamin trying to play hide and seek with us?"

We need to catch that _ damn _ fox before he takes away your required happiness for good! That sound seems to have happened over to the left. Alright, now hold my hand and do not leave my side for _ any _ reason whatsoever. Got it?

"I got it! I got it!"

Sh! We have got to keep quiet now. I will not be able to sneak myself because of my huge mass, but nonetheless I will try my very hardest to trap that sly fox and take him in for the crimes he's committed.

"Justice!"

Right. Now shh.

…

*CRASH*

*SCUFFLE*

_ Grrr! _ Watch that monster go! I _ knew _ I should've just advanced onto that rabid animal!

"But you could've hurt him, Mr. Voice!"

Bad deeds can be done for the better good. That saying hasn't rung as true as it definitely has now.

"He's just a poor fox! Maybe he wants a new friend. Don't go too hard on him, Mr. Voice. He must not know any better."

Then why did he take your happiness?

…

_ Exactly. _ You cannot justify an evil action such as that. What he has done is beyond anything imaginable, whether he's a lesser specie than us or not. He _ has _ to pay the price. If he never does…

…

_ Misfortune! _ Don't look so sad. He has done this to himself. You shouldn't feel bad for him anymore because of that.

"I know. I can't help it. I love him so much."

How can you be so sure he feels the same towards you?

"Because he hasn't hurt me ever."

Taking away your happiness isn't hurting you?

"That's the only negative thing he's done to me!"

Does that make it any less hurtful if it's the only bad thing he's done to you?

"I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

*Sobs*

…

*Sniffs*

...

Let go of my hand. We need to proceed onwards. There are another set of three rooms that need to be figured out. Which one has he gone through?

  1. 'Eucalyptus'
  2. 'Literatus'
  3. 'Impetus'

**Author's Note:**

> Whichever choice gets the most votes will be the choice to continue on the next part of the game. Votes will be in the comments. For the game to continue, there has to be at least six people voting for their choice.


End file.
